bendy_and_the_ink_machine_francefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine
Bendy and the Ink Machine, abrégé en BATIM, est un jeu d'horreur indépendant développé par theMeatly et Mike Mood. Le jeu est sortit pour la première fois sur Steam le 27 Avril 2017. Le premier chapitre était d'abord disponible gratuitement sur GameJolt, Indie DB et Itch.io le 10 Février 2017. Le deuxième chapitre avec le mise à jour piur le premier est sortis le 18 avril 2017. Le troisième est sortis le 28 septembre 2017 et le quatrième le 30 avril 2017. La date de sortis du cinquième et dernier chapitre est inconnu. Le 12 septembre 2017, le jeu à été retiré de GameJolt, Indie DB et Itch.io le laissant disponible exclusivement sur Steam. Le jeu seras porté sur consoles (incluant Playstation 4, Xbox One et Nintendo Switch) en octobre 2017. Sommaire "Bendy and the Ink Machine" est un jeu d'horreur épisodique qui commence dans les vieux jours passé de l'animation et prends fin dans un future sombre.... Incarnez Henry, ancien animateur qui rends visite à ses fantômes du passé dans le vielle atelier de Joey Drew Studios, un endroit où il n'avait jamais songé à revenir... What follows.. is a mystery. Chapitre Réception Malgré les très nombreuses évalutions positives du jeu sur Steam, son score actuelle sur MetaCritics est de 6.7 pour "critiques mixées et moyennes" avec un total de 5 critiques positives, une critique moyenne et trois critiques négatives. Le jeu à reçu le "Best Horror Game award" (oscar du meilleur jeu d'horreur) par IGN et a été placé numéro 1 à son classement des 18 meilleurs jeu d'horreur de l'année 2017. Cependant le site n'a toujours pas donné de note pour le jeu. Audio Anecdotes *Avant la sortie de chaque chapitre depuis le deuxième, theMeatly organise un concours de fan-arts pour les joueurs, les gagnants du concours auront leurs oeuvres apparaissant dans le jeu et recevront une copie gratuite de celui-ci. **Le premier à commence le 16 Février 2017 et s'est terminé le 2 mars. ***Les trois gagnants étaient ImaginateKate, MaxInkly, et Poppy May respectivement. **The second art contest started on April 22. 2017 and expired on June 15, 2017. ***The six winners were Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Prismahays, Noisypaperdragon, Nao Sasaki, and ChipherBerry respectively. **The third art contest started on October 14, 2017 and ended in December 20, 2017. ***The five winners were ATAT, MissPeya, Merkurfisch, Cary, and Weretoons. *Sur Twitter, theMeatly disait avoir pensé à un spin-off pour le futur de la série[8] *Pendant une courte duré, la bande originale prototype était disponible en téléchargement sur la page GameJolt du jeu. *Mike Mood, quant à une question sur Twitter, avait répondu qu'il tenterait de faire une version mobile du jeu mais qu'il ne garantissait pas qu'elle sortirait un jour.[9] *Mike Mood avait dit sur Twitter qu'il avait fait une version spéciale du jeu pour David Eddings appelé "Bendy and the Inverted Machine" qui était enfaite une version "contrôle inversé" du jeu.[10] *La police utilisée pour le logo est DK Black Bamboo. Cependant le "B" à été modifié de façon à ressembler aux cornes de Bendy. Références Catégorie:Jeux